Do You Remeber? A Finchel Oneshot
by haileerikerawr
Summary: Rachel and Finn look back on the night that they reconciled.


A/N: Ok, uhm I needed to write this considering that I can't stand R.M. at the moment, I just can't even fathom this whole Quinn/ Finn thing, it's just so….blehhhhh! But anyways, I just needed to write something Finchel because even if us finchel shiippers get screwed over on the show, we can always enter the magical land of fanfiction and fall into the beautiful world of finchel happiness! Or not, whatever floats your boat.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Reliant K, or Parachute, so yeah, enjoy! :3

**Do You Remember?**

_-Should've kissed you there-  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place  
I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
-I should've looked again-_

"Finn s-stop!" Rachel giggled as Finn tickled her sides.

He leaned down over her and whispered against her ear, "But I love your laugh, Rach."

Rachel got tingles down her spine from his breath against her neck.

"Finn, do you remember junior year, when we got back together?" She whispered as he kissed a trail down her neck.

"How could I forget? That was one of the best days of my life, the day that I knew we were going to be together forever." Finn said with a huge smile on his face as he remembered.

*Flashback*

_**JUNIOR PROM 2011**_

_Rachel sat in the limo in her pink prom dress, it was a halter top and was poufy from the waist down, she felt like a princess. _

_The door of the white limo suddenly opened and a hand reached out to her._

"_Thank you, Noah. How chivalrous are we tonight?" Rachel said with a giggle._

"_Oh can it, Berry, you know I'm only doing this to get in your panties." Puck said with a suggestive eyebrow quirk. _

"_No, you're taking me because I'm your best friend and you love me." Rachel said sticking out her tongue. _

"_Whatever, Rach." Puck chuckled._

_Rachel and Finn hadn't talked for months after she found out the he was going back out with Quinn, how could she, it was like the most fudged up thing ever! After a while she just gave up on the hope that he would ever reciprocate her feelings. The one good thing that came out of her breakup with Finn was that Rachel now had Noah as a best friend, and it wasn't for any petty "I want to make Finn jealous" reasons, it was because they had a lot in common. The beginning of the friendship had started when Puck took pity on Rachel and helped her pick up the pieces of her heart that Finn broke, and after a while she was able to do the same thing for Puck, because as "bad ass" as he may look on the outside, he was hurting just as much over Quinn. _

_Just as the two were about to enter the gymnasium they heard bickering coming from the end the hallway closest to them._

"_Finn, honestly, I told you to get me a LIGHT blue corsage, and you get me dark blue? Seriously, how dumb are you?" Quinn screeched at the tall depressed looking boy._

"_Sorry, Quinn." Finn mumbled._

"_Whatever, Finn, god, I was actually going to let you get to second base tonight, but yu screwed that up!" Quinn said, not even noticing Puck and Rachel staring mouths opened in disbelief._

_Puck quickly grabbed Rachel's wrist and dragged her into the gorgeously decorated gym._

_Once inside Rachel hugged Puck and he felt her shaking relentlessly. _

"_Rach, what's wrong?" He asked._

_Rachel lifted her chin up from his chest and she had a huge smile on her face, she wasn't crying at all, she was _laughing..?

_Rachel continued to laugh and Puck looked at her like she was crazy._

"_What's so funny?" He asked her._

_Rachel suddenly scrunched up her face to make it look like she was angry and she shoved her corsage in Puck's face, "NOAH! I TOLD YOU TO GET ME A WHITE CORSAGE, AND YOU GET ME _OFF _WHITE? GOD, HOW WHIPPED ARE YOU?" she said mimicking Quinn's screech._

_Puck quickly caught on and replied, "I'm sorry, I'll go back to my cage now master." With a fake pout on his face. _

_The two started laughing hysterically._

"_C'mon CareBerr, let's go find our table." Puck said._

"_Whateva Pucktard." Rachel giggled._

_Puck and Rachel danced the night away and laughed throughout most of the prom as they saw Quinn reprimand Finn for his terrible dancing skills, though in the back of Rachel's mind she kept thinking, "I wouldn't care if her got me a hunter green corsage with my dress, or if he danced like someone was shooting at his feet, I would love him either way. I do love him, so much." Rachel sighed into Puck's chest. Puck knew that sigh, so he just held onto his best friend tighter and rubbed circles over her bare back. _

"_Everyone settle down!" Principle Figgins said over the loud speaker while standing on the stage. _

"_Will all the nominees for prom king and queen please come up on the stage?" _

_Finn, Puck, Mike Chang, and Sam all went up on the stage to the left side, while Quinn, Brittany, Santana, and surprisingly Tina all headed over to the right side._

"_YOU GO PUCKERMAN!" Rachel yelled up to the stage which caused multiple other juniors to whoop and start cheering "PUCK" which quickly turned to Puck with an "F"_

"_Okay! That's enough!" The principal yelled._

"_Okay, now that that is situated, your Prom King is…. FINN HUDSON!" The crowd cheered relentlessly, well all except for Rachel who pouted at Puck, mouthing "You should've won!" to which he shrugged and mouthed, "Who gives a S***?"_

"_Okay, calm down, your Prom Queen is none other than….QUINN FABRAY!" again the crowd cheered as she plastered on her stupid 'I have amazing teeth and I'm perfect' smile._

_The two were crowned and they headed to the dance floor, as they danced to some stupid slow R&B song about some guy losing his "boo". Rachel didn't really see how a villain from Mario had anything to do with love but she thought, "Whatever." And danced with her best friend anyway._

_Puck and Rachel were dancing when they heard bickering coming from the "King and Queen" _

"_You are the worst date ever Finn, I can't believe that I ever thought going out with you was a good idea, you're dumb, clumsy, and honestly and bit flabby, definitely not as hot as Sam." Quinn spat at him. "And you think I don't see you pining after Rachel in the hallways, at glee, after school, and I've even seen you creepin' on her facebook just to make sure that she hasn't changed her relationship status from "Single" to "In a relationship with Noah Puckerman." But when you get down to it Finn, that's not ever gonna change, because she's always going to be single because she's annoying, bossy, and she looks like a troll!" Quinn was whisper yelling._

_At this point Rachel couldn't take it anymore. Holding back tears, Rachel told Noah that she needed some air. Really Rachel just didn't want to stick around and hear Finn agree with his witch of a girlfriend._

_Rachel ran down the hallway as fast as she could in her heels, sobbing all the way. Once outside, Rachel decided to walk to the football field to clear her head. _

_Once in the middle of the football field, Rachel pulled out her Ipod touch and put on one of her favorite songs and started belting it out when it got to her favorite part, little did she know, Finn Hudson was walking towards her. _

**and you said I know that this will hurt  
but if I don't break your heart then things will just get worse  
If the burden seems too much to bear  
Remember  
the end will justify the pain it took to get us there**

_Rachel sang only to be surprised when she heard _his _voice singing the next line.  
_**  
and I'll let it be known  
at times I have shown  
signs of all my weakness  
but somewhere in me  
there is strength**

_Finn sang to her, emotion evident in his voice. _

_Rachel, surprised, turned off her Ipod and said, "W-what are you doing, Finn?"_

_Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and walked closer to Rachel, close enough that if she wanted to, she could stand up on her tippy toes and kiss him._

"_I'm done pretending, Rach. I hid behind Quinn because I think I wanted to hurt you as bad as you hurt me, but in doing so, I tricked myself into thinking that you didn't hold my heart, but you do Rachel. It's always going to be you and me." Finn said._

"_I don't.. I can't. I'm just getting over you Finn. I can't be that girl anymore; I can't be the girl whose boyfriend doesn't treat her right. I've realized that I'm better than that." Rachel said, close to tears._

_Even if Finn was wearing a super expensive white tux (to match Quinn), he didn't care, Finn knelt down on both knees to be on eye level with her._

"_What are you doing? Finn, you're gonna get filthy!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to get him to stand up._

"_Don't care." Finn said, "Just, listen to me. I'm so sorry about everything, every day I see you and my heart hurts, I can't take it anymore. I'll do whatever you want, just please Rachel", Finn said grabbing her small hand that fit perfectly in his "Please, take me back baby." _

"_I don't know, Finn." Rachel said hesitantly, and then she got an idea, "Wait, anything?"_

"_Anything, I will do anything! Just please give me another chance." Finn said, pleading._

"_Fine," Rachel said._

_Finn jumped up from his position and moved in to kiss her, until she pushed him away a bit,_

"_but…" Finn said in a worried voice._

"_But, you have to kiss Jacob."_

"_J-jacob? B-but, Rach, I'm not you know.." Finn whispered "into guys…."_

"_Well, I've become quite fond on guy on guy action since we've been apart, and you did say ANYTHING, so that counts in this category." Rachel said seriously._

_Finn swallowed hard, "Okay, Rach. If that's what it takes to get you back then I'll do it." He said as he started off towards the gym to find Jacob._

_Before he got too far, Rachel grabbed his arm and spun him back towards her, pressing herself against his chest, looking into his eyes, "Finn, I was kidding! I can't believe that you were going to do that!" Rachel started laughing hysterically. _

"_You shouldn't have done that Rachel." Finn said with a sly smile._

"_Why? What're you going to do?" Rachel asked._

"_This." Finn said rubbing some of the dirt that was on his pants onto her nose._

"_FINN HUDSON! HOW DARE YOU?" Rachel screeched as she started to chase after him._

_Finn ran away from her for a bit until her started to pretend to be out of breath._

"_Wow, for a football player, you're really out of shape." Rachel commented looking down at him as he laid on the grass on his back. _

"_That's what you think!" he said, sitting up a bit only to grab Rachel and pull her down to him._

"_Finn! I'm going to get all dirty! What are my dads-" Rachel tried to say, but was soon shut up when Finn pressed his lips against hers. _

_This kiss was one to go down in the history books, it was as if the world stopped at that moment and no one else was one the Earth but these two souls, because in the end they were all that would ever matter to each other. _

_Then then sprinklers went off._

"That was a great night." Rachel said lying in bed with Finns head resting on her swollen belly.

"Yeah it was." Finn said sitting up and kissing Rachel.

"I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you, Rachel Hudson, and you too Elizabeth Carol Hudson." Finn leaned down kissing Rachel's exposed belly.


End file.
